


Finding You

by talesofsymphoniac



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, Post-Canon, Seraph Sorey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofsymphoniac/pseuds/talesofsymphoniac
Summary: It wrung Sorey’s heart every time, as he inadvertently broke Mikleo’s heart yet again with another reminder that he couldn’t remember most of their life together.“I’m hurting you.”





	Finding You

**Author's Note:**

> I found one of my old notebooks from a year ago with this little snippet in here. I was inspired to finish it up and post it. Man, I missed writing these two! Enjoy!

It happened again; Sorey wasn’t sure what he said, but it made a flicker of sadness cross Mikleo’s handsome face, his beautiful violet eyes lowering with guilt as he turned his attention back to the ice cream he had been preparing. It wrung Sorey’s heart every time, as he inadvertently broke Mikleo’s heart yet again with another reminder that he couldn’t remember most of their life together.

“I’m hurting you.”

Mikleo started, looking up from the mixing bowl to where Sorey sat watching him from the other end of the countertop. The shame in his expression quickly melted away into concern. Always worried for him, even when Mikleo was the one who needed worrying about.

“I’m sorry,” Sorey said, and it was an understatement, but a rawly honest one. “That’s the last thing I want to do.”

He thought Mikleo might protest, deny his pain in an attempt to comfort him. For a moment, it seemed he was about to, but then those lovely amethyst eyes met his and Mikleo sighed, and his whole countenance seemed to collapse into itself: his shoulders slouched, his eyes closed, and even his long, glossy hair seemed to lose some of its luxuriance.

He pressed his hands against the countertop. “I know,” was all he said, sounding tired, suddenly close to tears. Then he looked back at Sorey, smiling weakly. “It’s not your fault.”

It wasn’t the first time Mikleo had said it, but the more time passed, the less Sorey found he could accept this. Why couldn’t he have just remembered, spared Mikleo this pain?

“Can you tell me what I was like? Before?”

It was probably pointless, but he was desperate to know more about the Sorey whose life he had forgotten, both for his own sake and for those of the friends he had known. Mikleo pursed his lips at the plea, then sighed again, a hollow laugh rattling through the room.

“That’s the thing, isn’t it?” He shook his head, looking back at Sorey with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “You haven’t changed one bit.”

The idea was tantalizing in a way Sorey would never have expected, and he found himself clinging to it like a lifeline. “Really?”

Mikleo’s smile grew into something more genuine. “Really,” he echoed. “Your kindness, your excitement and curiosity about the world… even your mannerisms. All the fundamental things that make you who you are…” He trailed off, and Sorey could feel himself drifting away in the soft fondness of Mikleo’s expression. “Well,” he continued, his cheeks turning a little pink, and his hand covered his mouth in a way that felt achingly familiar. “You don’t have to worry about me, Sorey. Above anything else, I’m just so relieved to have you back. After all…” Mikleo hesitated only slightly before reaching a hand across the counter to where Sorey sat. An offering. “We can make new memories, now. If you want.”

 _Yes. More than anything._ The words stuck in Sorey’s throat, and he felt strangely close to tears as he placed his hand on top of Mikleo’s, feeling the warmth of the slender fingers beneath his. He wanted to embrace Mikleo then, to hold him close and never let go, never let him spend another moment alone, but the counter was still between them and he refused to move away from Mikleo for even a second. Instead, he gripped Mikleo’s hand tighter, overwhelmed with gratitude and love for this man.

It was Mikleo who gently removed his hand, abandoning his work to walk around the counter and pull Sorey into his chest. Sorey wrapped his arms around Mikleo’s waist, forcing them closer still, tucking his head into the warm place between Mikleo’s head and his shoulder, feeling silver curls tickling at his cheeks.

They stood like that for a long while, soaking up the comfort of each other’s physical presence, needing it more than oxygen in that moment. Sorey let himself relax to the steady beating of Mikleo’s heart, felt his chest expanding and contracting against his own.

“You know,” he murmured, finally able to speak. “The first time I heard your name, I knew that you were special to me. Even without knowing anything about you.” The arms around him tightened, fingers stroked soothingly against his skin. “You said I haven’t changed at all. I think that means... loving you is a fundamental part of me, too. Even if I don’t remember it.”

Mikleo froze, his hands pausing in their comforting movements. Then he let out a wet laugh into Sorey’s hair. “Always the romantic,” he said, his voice thick with emotion. Sorey smiled against his neck, saying nothing more. “It’s the same for me, you know.” Mikleo’s voice drifted down to him. “Don’t ever doubt that. I love you, Sorey. I always have. I always will.”

Sorey let the words echo in his mind and in his heart, memorizing every trace of emotion in Mikleo’s voice, every press of Mikleo’s skin against his own. He held the memory and the feelings carefully, treating them as the precious things they were, and knowing without a doubt that they would never again be forgotten.


End file.
